fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
WAZT
WAZT, virtual channel 39 (UHF digital channel 39),is an Azteca América owned-and-operated television station serving Jacksonville, Florida, United States that is licensed to St.George. The station is owned by Gavinvisión Communications, KYAZ maintains studio facilities located at Yulee Road on Harper Chapel Road in Nassau County right outside Jacksonville, and its transmitter is located in unincorporated in Callahan City,Florida (about 30 minutes from Jacksonville). The station is also available on Comcast Xfinity channel 19 and AT&T U-verse channel 39, and in high definition on Comcast Xfinity channel 619. The station no longer broadcasts on DirecTV they are having negations for a contract that could last 10 years, but it has lots of broadcast disagreements the station has not been broadcasting on Direct TV since June 2015, negations were fixed 3 days later,then in October 2015 they stopped broadcasting again and since then there has been no programming on DirecTV. History As an independent station The station launched on November 1,1993 launching a portioned 24-hour newscast Gavinvisión News Service it was a 24-hour news channel that was apart of Gavinvisión local news inserts programming was separated. All programs on Gavinvisión were live, programming here was pre-taped in a certain spot in the main national Gavinvisión studio most shows were news programs ranging from News-National News to celebrity news if there was Breaking News the bottom of the screen would say that it about to cut into the news service national feed to provide coverage (It was for serious events) if programs were live like "This Morning In Jacksonville" then the anchor/host would get a report during a commercial break or Live Segment or Live Report and would toss it to the national feed. In most of 1995, the stations live or pre-taped programs were pre-empted or rescheduled to cut into the national news feed to get live coverage of the trial of O.J Simpson that was a simulcast from KTLA in Los Angeles. Coverage and part of national headlines while airing the trail were provided by Gavinvisión News Service. While there were local inserts for local reaction cut-in through news segments stories by the national news feed. WNFL started to cutting back on news programming in November 1996, following a cancelled sale Yanee Communcations. That broadcasting company was a home shopping network. The station adbandoed all of it's news programming immediately following the shuttering of Gavinvisión News Service on January 1,1998, local programs like "This Morning In Jacksonville", "Jacksonville Tonight" and the "Jacksonville Political Talk", "First look Jacksonville" did not survive and also were all cancelled laying-off 12% of it staff members mainly news department and some traffic department employees. So later the stations became a traditional Independent station with syndicated classic television series and movies, as well as Jacksonville Jaguars Games. They also maintained local news updates, using the remains of the station's old newsroom. During this time, the station adopted the slogan "TV Best Is On 39". By 2000, however, some of the station's proggraming had been dropped in favor of infomercials, a trend that would continue over the next decade. The Jaguars remained on WNFL until 2008. Category:Azteca affiliates Category:Jacksonville, FL Category:Former independent stations